The Skills of the Bronze and Rune
The Bronze and Rune was set up by a very experienced explorer whose name was lost to those not in the clan. The clan was set up in "The King’s” home, and was composed of 20 men. 10 of these men were clad in full runite. The others were in bronze, thus the name of the clan. Not much is known about the clan, except their origins, a few of the member's whereabouts, and the long forgotten Battle of the Lum. The Battle of the Lum The Battle of the Lum was a battle in the Second Age, where, in the past, the river was huge, and needed a large stone bridge to cross over to reach Varrock, where the Barbarian Village is today. The Cult of Yiumanite, a sinister society, summoned a very large and powerful demon. With his might, thousands were either killed of converted into worshipers. All of Asgarnia and Misthalia was razed to the ground. All the refuges went to Varrock to escape destruction. Only Varrock stood in its way. The Bronze and Rune ran to help, knowing the world was in trouble, gathered in the overfilled city to stop this madness. The army was so large that the stone bridge was the only way into the city on their march. Their, the Bronze and Rune made their stand. For four days they stood against Yiumanite and his legion... Day One The army came in the middle of the night, with lightly clad monks in lead. Suddenly, arrows flew in the dark. The monks fell, too many to count. In the morning, the enemy had saw what lay ahead of them, and charged the knights. Soldiers, in full iron armor, ran for the troops. The battle lasted until sunset. There were great losses to the enemy. 20 men were killed, with 30 facing injury... Day Two The next day, Yiumanite sent his more experienced troops, assassins in jet black armor, and the same color as their dark souls. They were more organized than the first wave, but there were less of them. The knights formed a spearhead, and took the offensive, the troops were not ready for this, and suffered huge casualties. As night fell, 150 vampyres, immortal, draw to the evil of Yiumanite, his very disciplines, were thrown into the battle. The "King" threw is spear at the head of the horde, and the entire clan followed suit. It was a brutal battle, with 70 kills, and 120 injured, on top of the previous 50. Day Three By now, the bodies were piling into the river, as they were easily pushed aside. The legion was smaller than ever, with most of the troops lying on the bottom of the river. Finally, Yiumanite and his cultists attacked the rune clan. His cultists were easy enough to kill, but the demon beat them back to the end of the bridge. Right by the soil, the "King" and Yiumanite duel. Yiumanite slashed the "King" across the chest, but he kept fighting. His wound was causing him pain. Using all his might, the "King" threw an enchanted hachet at Yiumanite. Only those in the clan know of what this enchantment is, as it is still with the clan, and it caused Yiumanite to retreat from the bridge with the remainer of his army. Only 250 of the original 1000 of the knights were left. They hurried the "King" back to the meeting place, the "King's Mansion". Day Four The "King" was wounded and was brought to the throne room, where the clan protected him. Soon the demon was at the gates, bay for the blood of a king. 50 men left a secret way to protect the order, and the last 200 gave their lives killing the demon, although weakened from the enchanted hatchet, was still a force to be dealt with… Aftermath The clan has disappeared of late, with very few clues to their whereabouts. They were brought to light when a small gang of thieves known as the Brown Rabbits were found murdered in the ruins of the city. Other actions that brought the clan to the public eye were a small number of assassinations and mercenary actions... Uniform *'Off-Duty' - During meetings of the "King's Court", members wore full bronze armour, with no full helms or shields, wielding only bronze longswords. *'During battle' - During wartime or battle, members wore full runite, with an assortment of weapons, mostly swords, with spears, battleaxes, and hachets as throwing weapons. Members sometimes use bow and arrow, in extreme cases. Ranks * Private * Sergeant * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Colonel * “Lord” * “King”